


Retrograde

by Gigapoodle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigapoodle/pseuds/Gigapoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess, locked away in a tower. A hero, chosen by the gods to cross dimensions and time in order to save her world. Now this is a story for the humble Odin Dark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be liberal about Fates canon because I don't like how Fates handles a lot of things. (Or I might change it because it fits the story better.) Don't be surprised if it doesn't follow the game 100%!
> 
> Also, how are there like no fics about Odin? He's one of the best characters of Fire Emblem. I wanted to change that :D Reviews, comments, critiques always appreciated!

“Tyrwing? Really?”

Laslow sighed and leaned against the stone wall, rolling his eyes slightly as he slumped. “I don’t know where you come up with these names sometimes, Odin.” His fingers leisurely flipped through the pages of the book, and his gaze drifted back down to the scribbled nonsense on the pages. “Erk’s Eternal Effigy? Noptyr? How do you even pronounce-“

“STOP IT!” Odin belted, swiping away the book with force. “That’s personal, Laslow!” His face was flushed and a bead of sweat was dripping down the side of his face as he gripped the book, aptly named _Odin’s Perilous and Captivating Book of Names_.

“Oh hush,” Laslow chuckled, putting a hand to his friend’s shoulder. “It’s all good fun. You know I’d never read those out loud if there were actually people around.”

Odin sighed and leaned against the wall. “Ya, I guess,” he huffed as he crossed his arms and looked outward. They were leaning against the castle wall – more specifically, the Northern Fortress, where the fabled hidden Princess of Nohr resided. Odin didn’t get to go out much, due mainly to Nohr’s capital being a monumental structure of cement and inclusivity, so he relished what little time they had out here, even if most of the trees were dead and the grass was an unsettling shade of olive.

Both retainers leaned silently against the wall for some time, basking in what little sun the Nohr landscape offered them. “Everything is so dead around here,” Laslow mused, glancing over to Odin. “Everything was so much greener….back where we’re from.” He sighed. “The sun would be out for hours, unlike this pitiful showcase for sunlight.”

A chuckle found its way out of Odin, though he wasn’t amused. “It’ll look greener when we get back,” he reminded, his eyes turning towards the bleak light in the sky. “When we finish our job here, everything will be better at home.”

They leaned against that wall for a few minutes, thoughts drifting to Ylisse. This world they were in, it was nothing like the home they grew up in. Everything felt grim in Nohr. Though the cement walls surrounding Castle Krakenburg were quite sturdy, it felt like they could collapse at any moment. Like Nohr could collapse at any moment. It was suffocating for the both of them, and when their respective Lords mentioned a family trip out to see their secluded sister, the two retainers were more than happy to tag along.

This was a family trip, however, which they had all but forgotten until they heard what sounded like a screech from a distance. “YOU TWO LOSERS!” Selena whined, startling the two men as she stomped up to their secluded spot. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“A banshee approaches!” Odin stuck his hand out as if he was ready to cast a spell. “Begone, evil wrench, or else I will be forced to purge you with powers untold-“

Selena bumped the top of his head with her fist. “Shut up, you idiot! Lord Leo and Lord Xander need you two back at the entrance, stat! We finally get to meet this dumb Princess that Lady Camilla has been obsessing over.” She crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at the magician with annoyance. “And besides, who said you guys could hang out without me?”

“And why wouldn’t I want to hang out with a beautiful woman like you?” Laslow deflected, putting on his signature grin as he pushed himself off of the wall. “Your beauty crosses dimensions!”

Selena shoved his arm lightly as she blushed. “S-shut up, and get going,” She stuttered, getting shy all of a sudden.

“You shut up!” Odin shouted angrily, much too late in the conversation as he rubbed his head.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Selena waved her hand forcefully yet dismissively in the direction of the dark mage. “Gods, out of all the people to get stuck with from home-“

“Let’s just,” Laslow sighed, waving the group forward, “get moving, shall we?”

Odin chuckled. It was like they were back home. Well, almost – but he’ll take what he can get. 

\--

It was the Princess’s first time meeting the eight retainers; thus, each royal was taking turns introducing their respective soldiers. Xander was first, as the eldest, and the rest waited in the base of the fortress, doing as they wished – which meant that most were training. Odin was toiling on his own, working on new spells. Though he was naturally a swordsman at home, his newfound abilities as a mage opened up a new world of possibilities, and he enjoyed trying out new spells almost as much as he enjoyed naming them.

Once Xander finished up, Camilla and her retainers headed up the staircase to the top of the tower. As Xander and his retainers came down, The High Prince and Princess exchanged warm smiles. Odin noted this – though the royal family was close in spirit, it was rare that they were in the same space, especially with King Garon sending them on individual missions as the conflict with Hoshido escalated. For the royal family, it was a blessed moment of warmth and friendliness. For the retainers, it was just another reminder that each respective royal family member recruited some weirdos.  

Odin noted Laslow’s approaching figure but did not look up from his table of ingredients. “How was she?” He inquired as he ground and mixed two powders in a mortar and pestle.

“Not what I expected.” Laslow took a seat next to the mage, ignoring the odd assortment of items on the table. “In a good way, that is.”

“So she accepted your flirting.” Odin smirked at his own wittiness. _Nailed it!_

“Not exactly,” Laslow sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “She didn’t reject them though. She seemed to like the attention.”

“Of course she did,” Odin snorted, emptying the contents of the bowl into a small bag. “She probably doesn’t get a lot of attention. A Princess who spent her entire life in a tower…..NOW _THAT!_ ” - Odin clenched his fist dramatically and winked at Laslow - “makes for a good story.”

“She’s absolutely beautiful too,” Laslow purred, taking a strand of his hair and rolling it between his fingers. “And she has good taste in tea.” He eyed the packet that was full of powder as Odin fiddled with some bones. “What exactly are you working on this time?”

Odin tightened his grip on the bone. “A spell of grand proportions!” Odin cackled, catching the attention of some of the other retainers. “Using a unique combination of pegasus bone, willow branches, and special Nohrian minerals, I will grind these ingredients into a liquid-“

“I meant, what exactly does the spell do, Odin.” Laslow smiled at the eccentricity of his friend. “People are looking.”

“Well they SHOULD look!” Odin howled, louder this time. “For I have concocted a spell that will paint the landscape with emerald, invigorating the earth with newfound power and nutrition! The might of this spell will be all-consuming!”

Laslow pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Oh Gods,” he murmured. “You’re literally making a spell that will make the grass greener.”

“CORRECT!” Odin stood up with such suddenness that his chair fell back behind him. “For what is this world without a healthy sense of color? Nothing, I say!”

“Would you settle down?” Leo barked, walking over to the table with book in hand. “I can’t have everyone thinking my retainer is incapable. And besides,” Leo waved his book casually in Odin’s direction. “You’re not the only one trying out new spells.”

“My apologies, Lord Leo!” Odin rubbed the back of his head bashfully. “I did not mean to interrupt your studies! I just wanted to show the world my new spell.”

“Is it even done yet?” Leo said dismissively, his eyes returning to his book.

Odin blushed at the remark. “That doesn’t matter!” He blurted, quickly sitting down and grabbing the bone once more. “Trust me, Lord Leo – you’ll like this one when it’s done!”

Leo smiled to himself as he walked away. “I’m sure I will.”

Laslow put his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the table. “My, she is going to like you.”

Odin grunted as a blush found its way into his cheeks. “Just shut up and let me work.”

\--

“How exciting,” Niles purred as he, Leo, and Odin climbed up the stairs. “Finally, I get to see what the all of this mystery is for.” He smiled smugly and closed his eyes – a sign of satisfaction from the outlaw.

Leo huffed and waved dismissively behind him, in Niles’s direction. “She’s my sister, Niles, not some treasure to be unburied.” Soon enough, the royal prince stopped at the top of the stairway, his loyal retainers halting not far behind. “You two wait here. I want to see her first before you two make things weird.”

“By the dark!” Odin exclaimed, clutching his heart passionately. “You wound me, Lord Leo. My eccentricities are meant to entertain, not strike fear!”

“Mmmmmm,” Niles hummed in agreement. “You know we wouldn’t do anything to harm your image, my liege. But I understand.”

“It will only be a few minutes.” Leo couldn’t help but smile to himself. Odin knew that out of all of the siblings, Leo and this sister were each other’s favorites. Like him, she had a sharp mind for strategy and a likeness to magic. Leo was a master at chess, and even he admitted that his sister gave him quite the challenge. This sister, however mysterious, sounded quite exciting.

The two retainers stood in silence for the next few minutes, quietly musing to themselves. Considering how much time they spent around each other, and how much their personalities contrasted, there was little to talk about. Truth be told, Odin still felt uncomfortable around the white-haired archer. He had been Leo’s retainers for months before Odin joined the ranks, and there was still an air of suspiciousness between the two. It was only recently that Leo had started reacting to Odin’s bravado with amusement instead of chagrin.   

Nervousness and excitement begin to tickle Odin’s senses. Finally, he was going to meet the fabled princess mentioned in countless tales and fables! (Well, actually she was mentioned in none, but it made for a good premise.) Perhaps she contained some dark power that could only be contained by locking her away in a tower? Maybe she has the key to eternal youth, or untold access to the faded realms of magic! Odin found himself grinning at the possibilities. A new adventure waited beyond that door, and the only way to unlock it was the key of destiny! YES!

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, as his liege popped his head out of the crevice. “You may come in now,” He beckoned, his voice unusually warm. The door swung wider as Niles and Odin made their way through the narrow archway. Finally, what lay behind these mythical doors was to be revealed!

Odin walked into a circular room, the walls lined with countless bookshelves, occasionally spaced out by candles. A stairway raised upward at the zenith of the room, and in between Odin and the stairway was a spacious area littered with tables and cushioned chairs. A fireplace roared with life to the left, casting a soft glow on the entire room. Though his mind registered this new environment, his focus was solely on _her_ , as she stood beaming and proud before him.   

Odin wasn’t sure what he expected, but she defied any notions he could have possibly had. Her clothing seemed foreign, adding to the air of mystery that Odin surrounded her with. Scarlet hair was cropped just above the shoulders, and a white rose blossomed behind her ear. Most striking were her eyes, which were clout with blood red, a powerful contrast to her pale skin. Odin felt a surge of warmth within his chest.

“Sister, meet my retainers, Niles and Odin,” Leo directed, his voice hardened with formalities, as he gestured towards the two tall figures.

Her blossom-colored hair bobbed as she bounced up on the balls of her feet. “It is so nice to meet you two! Leo has told me all about both of you. My name is Kyza.”

“A pleasure,” Niles crooned, gently grabbing Kyza’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. She giggled in response, taking her other hand and placing it against her mouth.

“It is an honor, Lady Kyza!” Odin bellowed, thrusting his hand outwards towards the pale-skinned figure. “I am the magnificent Odin Dark, descendent of the void and controller of its dark forces!” A grin plastered itself to his face as he winked. “Nice to meet you!”

Kyza stood in shock for a few moments, flabbergasted by the performance. Odin braced himself for disappointment – the usual response he got when he introduced himself to people. Clasping the bridge of his nose, Leo groaned to himself. “Sister, I beg your pardon-“

Laughter streamed forth from Kyza, like a river wet with happiness and curiosity. “Oh my!” She croaked, smiling heavily. “Controller of the dark forces? That’s amazing! You’ll have to show me what you’ve got. As you can see-” she motioned towards the bookshelves on the walls- “I am also a practitioner of magic, and I would love to know more about your powers!”

Odin still had his arm struck out in her direction, yet he found himself frozen in place. He tried to speak but his voice lodged itself in his throat. “I uh……you….”he swallowed nervously as he looked away from her. “You do?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? Maybe I can show you what I’ve come up with!” Absentmindedly, she drifted over to one of the bookshelves, eyebrows creased as she browsed the collection. “I love trying out new spells. My brother here-“ she shot playful daggers at Leo as he rolled his eyes- “is not very receptive to them, however.” A giggle bubbled out of her once more. “Please, do show me!”

“While you two do….that,” Leo chided, exasperation drawn on his face, “I will talk to Niles about his upcoming mission. We’ll be upstairs if you two need anything.” With that, the dark knight and his outlaw glided over to the stairway, murmuring to each other as they ascended the stairs.

“Are you sure we should leave those two alone?” Niles inquired. His eye gazed at the two mages with both concern and amusement. “Influencing her with Odin’s ideas just seems…absurd.”

“Do not worry about her, Niles. Although Kyza seems naïve – and she is in many ways – she is also much brighter than she lets on. Besides,” Leo’s hands clasped behind his back as he sighed, “I’m sure being in this fortress is lonely. And you know as well as I do that Odin is harmless.”

“As you say, milord,” Niles teased. “But don’t blame me when she starts channeling the dark forces and naming her weapons.”

\--

“What? This spell can really do that?” Odin stared at Kyza while she hurriedly scanned a tome, her finger darting down the pages as she read.

“Yes! I swear!” She exclaimed excitedly, flipping through pages with an increasing urgency. “It’s been a while since I’ve done it, but I promise it should still work!”

Surely, Odin Dark had discovered a mage of equal might as he! Not only did she, Kyza of the Royal Nohr Family, contain secrets untold to humanity, she enjoyed talks of the Darkness just as much as he did! His spirit bubbled inside of his chest as excitement coursed through his veins.

“Found it!” Quickly, the noble began organizing her spellbooks into a neat row, using them only for guidance. Light tension began to amass in the air, and Kyza took a slow breath to steady herself. “You ready for this?”

“SO EXCITED!” Odin squealed, barely able to contain himself. His fingers tapped anxiously on the table, a grin plastered to his face. Once she started chanting, his fingers lulled and clenched into a fist in anticipation. Her tongue spoke the language of the ancient dragons, as syllables called towards the Void of Eternal Darkness, bubbling, _leaching_ off of the powers of the dragons themselves, until finally….

“Hgah!” A flash of bright light filled the room, blinding Odin Dark, causing him to lift his clenched fist in front of his face. As quickly as the flash echoed from the void, so too did it leave, leaving the room unchanged, except for one small thing.

“Odin, you can put your hand down now,” Kyza giggled, a new sense of warmth added to her voice.

“O-oh yes. Sorry,” Odin’s hand quickly lowered itself, “Odin Dark is not used to such sudden bursts of l-“

A lump formed in his throat as he examined the new Kyza. A small change, but significant nonetheless- her hair was now a dark shade of violet. It was a startling change, and the newfound information caused Odin to become oddly bashful. He had to admit, violet suited her better.

“See? Told you I could do it,” Kyza egged on, standing up so as to examine herself in the mirror. “I used to do this all the time when I was younger,” she continued, the soft pitter of her footsteps ringing gently in Odin’s ears. “I can hardly remember what color my hair was originally, to be honest. I stopped doing it mostly because I became interested in trying out other spells.” Another giggle streamed from her as she twirled her purple hair in front of the mirror.  “From time to time, I enjoy doing it.” Inquisitively, she turned her torso to the side in order to look at him. “Would you like to try it?”

“I-uh,” Odin stuttered, still feeling bashful from before. “N-no thank you. I like my blond! It matches my wonderful liege’s.” Odin smiled half-heartedly. His blonde hair had a personal spot in his heart, but he had lied in why.

Kyza eyed him wearily, before shrugging her shoulders and letting it go. Calmly, she meandered over to one of the windows, leaning into the windowsill slightly. Odin noticed that her smile faded away as she entered a deep contemplation.

“Is something the matter, Lady Kyza?” Odin uttered, unsure of what to do in such a situation. Her stature sagged into windowsill, as if her body were sighing.

“There is so much out there to do, Odin.” Her eyes looked downward solemnly. “I have so many ingredients that I need for my spells, yet I cannot fetch them. I want to help Nohr, and I want to help my brothers and sisters….” Her grip on the windowsill tightened. “Yet I cannot leave. I am stuck here.”

Odin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had not imagined the fairytale of the princess in the tower to be so….tragic. Kyza realized that she was making the dark mage uncomfortable and her spine stiffened. “I am sorry Odin. I did not mean to vent. Forgive me, I don’t see people often, and I forget my manners.”

An idea struck Odin with such force that he was forced out of his seat. “Do not be sorry, Lady Kyza!” Odin urged, pacing over in the direction of her. “In fact, I have just the solution for your woes of terror!” His hand dug into his pocket and he stuck his tongue out in concentration, to Kyza’s confusion. Within moments, his hand emerged with a packet.

She gasped, instantly recognizing what Odin was holding. “Is that-“

“Indeed it IS!” Odin interrupted, holding the packet out for her gaze. “A mixture of ground-up willow branches and crushed sapphire.” He grinned with pride. “I was going to use it for a personal concoction, but the darkness has spoken to me with prophecy! It demands that I hand over this artifact to you, Lady Kyza!”

A mixture of confusion and excitement painted Kyza’s face. “You’re really going to give this to me?” She whispered, almost in disbelief. “I….don’t know what to say. Thank you. But,” Kyza looked up at the mage in earnest, “Why?”

“THE DARKNESS DEMANDS IT!” Odin shouted, shooting his right arm into the air. Startled, Kyza stepped back, almost in wonder at the mage’s performance.

Odin eyed the lady with tinge of carefreeness before lowering his arm. “And because,” he pointed at her gently, “Who am I to deny a princess a gift of gold.”

“Wow!” Kyza uttered in awe, blushing at being called a princess. “I’ll have to thank the darkness personally later! You’re amazing, Odin.” Carefully, she eased the packet out of his pointed hand and examined it.

“That’s not the end of it, Lady Kyza!” Odin exclaimed, putting his fists on his hips. “If you cannot make adventures into the void with me, than I shall have to do it for you! For Lord Leo constantly sends me on quests of diligent fate, and it is upon these journeys that I find the rarest of ingredients!” Pride tinged his smile at that point. “For you, Lady Kyza, I shall find only the most powerful, most egregious ingredients known on this side of the dark emptiness!”

The princess was struck dumb, both at the brevity that Odin was showcasing and the kindness of his declaration. “Odin….” She murmured, unable to react properly. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Say nothing, princess of yore!” He struck a thumbs up in her direction. “For this is a task that only the capable Odin Dark could accomplish. Think nothing of it, for it is my aching blood that calls me to take upon this quest! I cannot refuse!”

“Thank you, Odin,” She blushed, eyes beginning to cast downward. “Even though we haven’t known each other for long, I already consider you a great friend.”

His chest puffed as a blush also began to crawl up his cheeks. “I am honored to be considered a friend of the magnificent Lady Kyza! Now,” his arm whipped backward to flip his cape in stylistic grandeur. “I most know the name of this hair color spell! Surely, it must have only the best name one can think of.”


End file.
